My Brother's Best Friend
by TheScarlettVamp
Summary: His dark features, his chocolate brown eyes, his curly brown hair, and his bad-boy attitude. He is the definition of sex. He makes my body come alive with just his eyes. His name is Bellamy Blake and He is my Brother's Best Friend. WARNING! MATURE CONTENT 300-500 word chapters. Quick to the point story.
1. Chapter 1

Note:

This is my very first ever Fanfiction, this story is going to be very sexually GRAPHIC and will be told in 500-word chapters. May be also very cringe-worthy, depending on how you feel about it. I would love feedback and Reviews!

Also, characters will be different than what you are used to watching or reading. just a fair warning.

I hope you enjoy this story!

~ Chapter One ~

_**It feels so good…**_

Sweat is trickling down my face, my pulse is racing, I will never get sick of this feeling of weightlessness and pain combined. It makes my body feel alive from head to toe, everything tingles with an electric charge that can't be compared to anything else.

My breathing is heavy and rapid as I increase my speed. _**Faster, faster, faster. You can go faster!**_

My feet hit against the pavement of the road. Everything in my body starts to go numb and that's my cue to turn back and head home. I'm pushing myself too hard but I never feel satisfied. I need something else... I need more of something and running just isn't doing the trick.

I jog up the driveway out of breath and exhausted from the morning run. Time for a much-needed shower and some breakfast. I stop immediately when I see Murphy's car sitting in the driveway. I haven't seen my brother since the holidays and wasn't aware he was coming to visit. He's a senior in college and has always lived with his best friend in an off-campus apartment.

I open the front door and slipped off my running shoes.

**"Murphy?" **I shout into the house, still a little out of breath. **"Yeah Clarke, we're in here."**

I can hear Murphy say from within the kitchen.

_**We? Mom and dad are supposed to be gone for the next two weeks for the 4th of July…**_

I turn the corner into the kitchen and see my brother leaning up against the counter looking down towards his phone which is resting in his hand. **"Well, look who's here. Long-time no see. What brings you all the way here?"**

He looks up and starts explaining but I'm suddenly unable to pay attention or even listen to the words that were coming from his mouth. I noticed him out of the corner of my eye, standing there staring at me with this smirk on his face. His piercing, chocolate brown eyes travel from my eyes to all over my body. All the while, he still has this devilish grin plastered on his face.

_**Who the hell is this?**_

While he's taking his time eye-fucking me, I do the same right back. His dark curly brown hair is messy in the sexiest way possible. He has his arms crossed over his chest, causing his T-shirt to be taught, showing off the amazing outline of an amazingly well-built body.

**"You should take a picture, it lasts longer."**

I'm suddenly snapped back into reality.

_**Oh my god, how long was**_** I**_** staring?**_


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter Two ~

He's laughing at me now. **"Hi, I'm Bellamy." **He walks over to me and pats my head like I am four years old.

_**So this is the best friend...**_

"**I'm Clarke, Murphy's sister,"** I hold my hand out, but instead of him shaking it, he wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up in a bear hug.

_**Mmmm, he smells nice… Oh god, I need to stop…**_

He puts me down and instantly i miss the heat from his body. **"Nice to meet you, Clarkkeee." **Hearing him say my name makes me want to bite his soft lips.

_**I want to make him say my name over and over.**_

"**Soooo...Like I was saying," **Murphy continues as his eyes go back and forth between me and Bellamy, **"Our apartment is under some construction for a couple weeks so me and Bellamy are crashing here."**

_**He's living here? Where i live? For a couple of weeks?.**_

"**Okay, whatever," **I walk over and grab a water out of the fridge. **"I'm going to take a shower. You guys going to be around for the day?"**

"**We just have to run to the store and load up on the food and whatever we need while we're here," **Murphy grabs his car keys.

"**Only one of us really needs to go to the store. I'll stay here while you go. I'm kind of tired from all the driving this morning, that cool?" **Bellamy asks.

"**Yeah, that's cool. I'll be back in a little bit," **Murphy grabs the list he made off the counter and heads out.

Me and Bellamy are left in the kitchen staring at each other. He has this panty dropping grin on his face. **"Didn't you say you needed a shower?" **Bellamy asks.

"**Yes, i did. What an **_**amazing**_** memory you have," **I say sarcastically.

_**I can't seem to break this pull between us, Just walk away already…**_

I turn around and make my way to the staircase. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk away.

_**Well, the next couple of weeks should be interesting...**_


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter Three ~

I walk into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I lean there for a second to just take in everything that has happened in the last 10 minutes. I thought this was going to be an uneventful summer before starting my sophomore year of college.

_**Bellamy will make it interesting, that's for sure…**_

Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I realise what a hot, sweaty mess i am.

_**Oh my god, this was my first impression?!**_

I turn the shower on and strip off my sweaty clothes. I let down my hair out of it's frizzy nest on top of my head. Stepping into the shower, It takes a second to get used to the heat. I close my eyes and let the water run over my face. Flashes of his face, his body, go through my mind. Even his voice. How can someone have that much of an effect on me this quickly?

_**His hard body on mine. One of his hands grip on my hair, the other on my ass as he pushes me against the shower wall. I grip my hands in his wet hair and take his sexy, soft bottom lip between my teeth making him groan.**_

As these vivid thoughts run through my head, my hand makes its way down to my wet folds and my finger starts in slow circles.

_**I wrap my legs around him as he positions himself at my entrance. I feel the pressure of him. His tip teases my swollen clit as it slowly slides up and down. My breathing increases as he sucks on my neck and makes his way down to my hard nipples. He lightly bites making me squirm. Please, I need you inside of me now.**_

My finger is circling faster and faster as this intense feeling builds inside me.

_**He looks directly in my eyes and bites my lower lip at the same time as he thrusts inside of me, the full length of him filling me. My head whips back in ecstasy. It feels so good as he pulls back and thrusts back in.**_

It builds and builds until the feeling overflows and my body almost collapses as i come harder than I ever have.

_**Bellamy…**_

I finish my shower feeling somewhat satisfied but even more confused.

_**How am I going to live in a house with this guy when I have to make myself come 30 minutes after meeting him?!**_

This is my brother's best friend. Thing cannot get complicated and this needs to be handled in a mature way. I am 18 years old… I can handle this… I wrap a towel around myself and brush my hair. Feeling refreshed, I look at myself in the mirror.

_**Self control, Clarke. Self Control.**_


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter Four ~

I open the bathroom door intending to go directly to my room and ignore this "Situation" but instantly I am face to face with a broad chest wearing a white T-shirt. I look up and Bellamy is staring at me with this incredibly intense look. His eyes are so dilated that they almost look black.

"**What the hell are you doing? Spying on me while I'm taking a shower."** I push past him and walk down the hall to my bedroom door. Just as I am about to turn the knob, his hand grabs my arm and I whip around. He walks towards me until i can't walk anymore. At this point, I become very aware I'm only wearing a towel.

His hands are on the wall along side my head. I can feel the heat of his body. I'm just about to ask what the hell he's doing but he bends down, putting his mouth near the base of my neck. He breathes in as if he's trying to memorize my scent. His lips move up to my ear.

"**The next time my name leaves those pretty lips, It will be me making you come." **He pushes off the wall and walks away.

~ Sorry for the short chapter! ~


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter Five ~

I run into my room and slam the door.

_**Oh my god. **_

_**Did i really say his name OUT LOUD?!**_

I have never been so embarrassed and so turned on at the same time in my whole life.

I flop onto my bed, put my hands over my face and muffled a scream.

_**WHYYYY?! I'll never be able to see him face to face again.**_

This man is not going to walk into my house and cause this much commotion. I refuse to let it bother me. He's just a pervert that obviously has no boundaries.

I get up and throw on a pair of shorts and a tank top on. I leave my hair down with it's curly waves and attempt some very natural looking makeup.

Well, I can't hide in my room all day, but I haven't heard Murphy come back from the store yet. If I go out there, we will be alone. What the hell do I say to him?

_**He said he wanted to make me come.**_

I can't let this happen. This is my brother's best friend and it could end very badly. I don't even know this guy.

I've never had a problem controlling myself around guys and I'm not about to start now. I've only ever had one serious relationship and that ended a year ago.

_**I haven't had sex in over a year.**_

I will walk up to him, acknowledge what happened, let him know nothing sexual will ever happen between the two of us. Bottom line.

I peak my head out of my doorway and i don't hear a sound. After going downstairs, i look out of the front window and notice Murphy's car isn't back yet.

_**I need food.**_

Coming to the conclusion that Bellamy is down in the basement where him and Murphy are staying, I proceed to make myself breakfast.

I grab a box of cereal and a bowl, then grab some milk from the fridge and sit down at the table.

I start scrolling through some instagram posts, trying to distract my mind. I'm lost in social media when Bellamy decides to interrupt.

"**Hey, Clarke." **He says with a giant smile.

"**Bellamy," **I say in a flat tone, looking back down at my phone.

_**Just don't look him directly in the eye… you'll be fine…**_

"**I love hearing you say my name," **He says as he sits across from me.

I'm sure my face is bright red at this point. I can feel the heat creep to my cheeks. Let's get this over with.

Taking a deep breath, I set my phone down on the table.

"**Listen Bellamy, let's just forget about earlier. I had a giant lapse in judgement and it will NOT happen ever again. I have no desire to have any kind of sexual relationship with my brother's best friend. So let's start over and be friends, ok?" **

"**No"**

"**No?" **I ask confused.

"**No, that's not going to work for me."**

"**Well, it doesn't matter if it's going to work for you or not. This is my decision and I say nothing is going to happen between us," **I try to say with absolute confidence.

"**Challenge Accepted,"** He smirked.

I can not believe this man child right now. He wants a freaking challenge? He's certainly got one. I am not going to give in to him.

"**Whatever, I am going out for the day. My brother should be back soon. I would hope none of this is mentioned,"** I wave my finger back and forth between us.

"**It was very nice to meet you, Unfortunately, I will see you later."**

"**See you later, Clarke. Think about me while your gone,"**

_**I hate him…**_


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter Six ~

I run as many errands as i can think of to stay out of that house. Unfortunately, this causes me to spend way more money than I can afford.

I stop at Kohl's and grab a cute new outfit. Also, a new bra and underwear set. I guess I need to make some plans to have an excuse to wear this stuff.

Being a waitress makes me pretty good money and I only have to work about 30 hours a week. I need money to save if I want to live in the dorms or an apartment when school starts in a few months.

I don't have work until Saturday night and it's only Tuesday. It's going to be a long four days…

I procrastinate as long as I can but I've run out of things to do. I'm sure Murphy is back at the house by now so at least we won't be alone.

Pulling in the driveway, I'm relieved to see Murphy's car.

I walk in the house and was just about to bring my bags to my room when Murphy yells for me downstairs. He must have heard me come in.

"**Coming!"** I say as I slip my shoes off and throw my stuff on the table.

"**What's up?"** I ask as I walk down the basement stairs.

I see Murphy and Bellamy sitting on the sectional playing video games and eating junk food.

_**Men…**_

"**Bellamy told me about your conversation earlier," **Murphy says without looking away from the flat screen.

_**What the fuck?**_

Bellamy turns around and grins at me.

"**Yeah, I told your brother everything, I hope you don't mind."**

_**What an asshole! I can't believe he would do that!**_

"**Bellamy said you wanted to hang out with us tonight, He said you've been feeling lonely. You know you can tell me these things, Clarke."** He says sincerely.

My body relaxes. I almost just fainted.

Bellamy is looking at my reaction and I can tell it's taking everything in him not to burst out laughing.

"**Yeah Clarke, we don't want you to feel lonely or left out so we made a bunch of plans to have a fun night tonight! Just us!"** Bellamy says like a little, excited school girl.

_**So we're playing this game, huh?**_

"**Sounds like fun! Thanks so much!"** I pat Bellamy on the head and sit in between them.

_**Let the fun begin.**_


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 7 ~

"**What are these big plans you guys have for tonight?"** I ask still sitting in between them on the couch.

I look at Bellamy, **"Since i'm so **_**lonely**_**,"** I add in the most sexy, innocent way i can muster together.

I catch him looking at my lips and I watch as he licks his own. He looks into my eyes and all i can see if pure lust.

He looks like a caged animal that hasn't been let out in years… sitting so close to him always me to be able to appreciate his handsome features up close.

_**I would lick every inch of his body…**_

I swear I have never had these kinds of thoughts pop into my head around anyone before. Im not some sex-crazed woman that goes around touching themselves after every encounter with a good looking guy.

_**He is different though…**_

"**Since it's tuesday night, i figured we will take it easy. Play some pool, have a few drinks, maybe watch a movie,"** Murphy puts down the game controller.

"**I'm going to take a shower before we move onto any plans if that's cool?"** Bellamy asks as he gets up.

"**Sure man, help yourself. Clarke and I will start on some dinner."** Murphy says as he nods at me.

We all make our way upstairs to the kitchen. I start looking in the fridge to see what we have in the house to make.

"**You guys want to just throw some burgers on the grill?" **I ask, pulling out some hamburger meat.

"**Yeah that sounds great. Hey, where can i find the towels and stuff?"** Asks Bellamy.

"**Clarke, go show Bellamy where he can find everything he needs. I'm going to go turn the grill on."** My head snaps towards Murphy then towards Bellamy.

"**Ummm, Sure, Yeah okay."** I say, walking up the stairs.

Bellamy follows me as I hear Murphy open the sliding door to the outside porch.

"**Towels are in the closet here,"** I point to the door next to the bathroom. **"And all the soap and everything you need should be in the bathroom already.'' **I turn around and he's standing right behind me.

He starts moving towards me, causing me to walk backwards until we are both in the bathroom. He shuts the door to the bathroom and locks it behind him.

With one easy motion, he picks me up and puts me on the edge of the counter, Positioning himself between my thighs, he presses his body against mine.

Instantly, my breathing gets faster and my heart starts racing.

He then grabs my ass and presses himself even more against me and grinds in slow circles that causes the perfect friction through my shorts.

My hand slides up into his beautiful brown curly locks, pulling his head back causing him to release a groan.

_**Ohh, I love that sound…**_

His hand slides up my shirt, lifting my bra and he twists my hard nipple between his fingers.

My head falls back.

"**What soap did you use when you fucked yourself thinking about me?"** he asks as he continues to grind against me and runs his lips up against my neck.

He takes his hand out from under my shirt and makes his way between my legs. He rubs over the thin, cotton fabric of my shorts.

"**Fuck" **

"**Fuck? I didn't realize that was a kind of soap, does this soap happen to also come in my name?"** He asks chuckling near my ear.

He picks me up off of the counter and places me back on the floor.

_**Wait….where are you going?**_

"**I have to take a shower. Can I have some privacy please?"** He asks me as if we weren't just dry humping on the counter.

I can feel how wet I am. I see how hard he is through his jeans.

_**Okay, so that wasn't just a daydream.**_

This guy is going to give me whiplash…

He has that big, stupid look on his face again. He knows what he's doing and he's damn good at it.

I roll my eyes at him before leaving the bathroom without saying another damn word.

_**He's winning this game, I need to step it up.**_


	8. Chapter 8

|| Sorry for the VERY long wait. ||

~ Chapter 8 ~

I run to my room and find the sexiest pair of Pj's i own.

_**He wants to play the teasing game? Then let's play…**_

I look at myself in my full length mirror. I picked a tight pair of turquoise boy shorts and a black tank top with one of those built in push up bras.

I let my hair down from my messy bun, the cascading natural waves of my blonde hair going over my shoulders.

_**That should do the trick.**_

I make my way downstairs, fighting the urge to listen in on Bellamy's shower.

Murphy is standing in the kitchen making the burgers, totally oblivious to what just happened upstairs.

"_**There you are, can I get some help?" **_He asks.

"**Sorry, I needed to change into my pj's real quick. What do you need me to do?"** I ask.

"**Can you just grab all the condiments and stuff and then set the table up?"** he asks.

"**Yeah yeah." **I say nodding.

I grab everything we need from the fridge and whip up a quick salad.

_**We need alcohol though…**_

My parents usually keep some beers in the fridge downstairs. They're not big drinkers but they always have a fully stocked bar for when we have company over.

"**I'm gonna run downstairs and grab some drinks, you want any specific?"** I ask Murphy.

"**Yeah, a couple of coronas sounds good," **

I run down the stairs and walk over to the fridge in the far corner of the basement.

_**I know they're in here somewhere.**_

I'm bent over searching the overstocked fridge, not paying any attention to the fact Bellamy had gotten out of the shower and came down into the basement.

I find a couple of beers and turn around, nearly dropping all of them when i see him standing there.

_**Is he seriously only wearing a towel?**_

_**Dear lord…**_

He has the same look on his face as I do.

Oh yeah, I was bending over, In these shorts, it probably didn't leave much to the imagination.

_**Outfit change was totally worth it.**_

I start walking towards him with a smirk on my face. Shaking my ass, i brush past him letting him take in the full view.

I catch the scent of my body wash as I walk by.

He used my soap.

"**You smell nice,"** I say as I put the beers down on the pool table.

At this point, he's just staring at me, Dilated eyes and like a caged animal.

Standing in front of him, I trail my finger down his chest and into the creases of his abs.

He just watches as I do this, biting down on that perfect bottom lip of his.

I can see him getting hard through the fabric of the towel.

I turn around and walk back over to the pool table.

" **I always wondered what it would be like to get bent over this pool table,"** I lean over it, sticking my ass up in the air.

I turn my head to see his face, His breathing has kicked up a notch, his fists are in balls now.

_**Yeah, he's about to lose control.**_

I grab the beers and prance my little happy ass upstairs, leaving him in a puddle on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**"Found the beers,"** I placed them down on the table in front of Murphy. He already sat down and began eating.

**"Thanks,"** He says with a mouth full of food.

Bellamy comes up the stairs wearing loose sweat pants and a tank top.

_**He would literally look good in anything.**_

He gives me a _'fuck you'_ look for leaving him high and dry downstairs.

I give him a _'you started it first'_ look right back.

We join my brother at the table, crack open our beers, and enjoy the food in silence.

**"So Clarke, what's new with you lately?"** Murphy asks in between bites of his food.

**"Not much, honestly. Still waitressing on weekends. Getting ready for college this fall. Nothing crazy,"**

**"I bet you can't wait for some freedom from Mom and Dad. I know I couldn't."**

**"They're not so bad. They leave me alone for the most part. What's the story with you guys"** I wave my finger between them. **"Anything new?"**

**"Bellamy moved in about 6 months ago, I think. Poor dude got dumped and had nowhere else to stay so I offered him the spare room."** Murphy says.

I look over at Bellamy and he's got this hard look on his face. I can tell it's a touchy subject but the look is quickly gone and replaced with a smirk.

**"Yeah, but it happened for a reason, left my options open for better girls to come along."** he looks at me and winks.

**_Too late buddy, I've already seen that soft side of you._**

**"Okay, soooo. On to the activities of the night! We must not let Clarke feel lonely!"** Murphy says with excitement.

**"Ughhhh,"** I put my head down against the table.

**"Oh, come on now. It will be fun! Don't be so embarrassed. We all have moments like this in life. You just need a little help from your friends,"** Bellamy slaps me on the back.

_**Ass. He is an ass.**_

**"Ok, so what's first then?"** I lift my head and look between them.

**"How about a game of pool? And to make it more interesting, let's bust out the hard liquor and make it a drinking game. Every time you miss a shot, you take a shot."** Murphy says while grabbing a bottle of tequila out of the bar.

**"Murphy, you have no tolerance for alcohol, did you forget?"**

**"Even your sister knows what a pussy you are at holding your liquor?!"** Bellamy laughs.

**"Both of you shut it. I'm usually good at pool so I shouldn't have anything to worry about."**

**"Then let's get this party started."** Bellamy rubs his hands together.

_**He seems like he has more plans than just doing shots.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10  
**_

I pour us all a line of shots to start with.

**"Cheers to getting to know each other better,"** Bellamy holds his up.

**"Cheers,"** Murphy and I say in unison and clank our glasses with his.

We start taking turns playing with each other. Bellamy is actually pretty good

which is unfortunate for Murphy because he's already slurring and

stumbling around.

* * *

I keep up well enough seeing as I have full access to the pool table daily,

And of course, men always underestimate women when it comes to this

stuff. The tequila is starting to go to my head. I feel my face is flushed, my body is relaxed.

I go to make a shot that I know very well I can make easily but Bellamy decides to interrupt.

I can tell the tequila is making him a little braver.

* * *

**"Your form is all off. Here, let me show you,"** he positions himself behind

me, pretending to help me with the stick

_**I know it's an excuse to bend me over the table.**_

I adjust myself, purposely rubbing my ass against him, making him suck

in a breath. I shoot the ball from where he positioned me and it's way off.

**"Thanks, that was really helpful,"** I say sarcastically.

* * *

I take my shot of tequila and sit on the couch.

**"You guys ready for this movie?"** I say grabbing a blanket and sitting

Indian style to get comfortable.

**"Yeah. Great. Sure,"** Murphy plops onto the recliner across from the couch. He's such a lightweight.

**"What are we watching?"** Bellamy asks as he sits next to me on the couch.

**"I don't care. We can just flip through some channels and see what's on. **

**I don't think my brothers making it through a full movie anyway."** I laugh.

**"I agree with Clarke,"** Bellamy says

**"Fuck off, both of you,"** Murphy slurs.

I start channel surfing until come across one of my favorites.

* * *

**"Can you share some of that blanket?"** Bellamy asks.

I toss half of it over his lap.

**"Thanks"**

We sit there for a while in silence watching the movie when I suddenly

feel a warm hand on my thigh under the blanket. It makes me jump but thankfully Murphy doesn't notice.

I look at Bellamy and see this mischievous look in his eye but he's still facing the TV.

I continue watching the movie trying to look unaffected.

His hand slides further.

_**Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!**_

* * *

He now has his full hand between my legs, rubbing through the thin fabric.

Slowly pressing making me wetter and wetter.

I bite my lip trying not to squirm while keeping my eyes on the movie.

_**Don't let him get to you, Clarke.**_

* * *

He can tell I'm trying to hold back.

He slips his hand under the fabric of my shorts and

I get the full feeling of his fingers against me.

_**Shit.**_

* * *

I look over at Murphy and he's completely passed out.

Thank God because I can't hide the feelings going through my body right now.

Bellamy slips a finger inside me and I gasp.

He leans over, **"Don't hold back. I want to hear you,"** he says in my ear and then bites down on my lobe.

I close my eyes and take in the full feeling.

* * *

I spread my legs open further.

He slips two fingers in and I move my hips with his hand.

**"Damn, you're wet,"** he breathes as he fucks me with his fingers.

_**Okay, I give up. He wins.**_

* * *

Checking one more time that Murphy is out,

I straddle Bellamy quickly, keeping his hand in my shorts.

I move my hips around, imagining its him inside me. **"Bellamy,"** I moan in a whisper.

**"Fuck, that's hot,"** he growls out while pulling down the front of my shirt with his other hand, exposing my breasts.

He takes one nipple in his mouth and licks it in circles.

I'm still grinding, wanting to feel full.

* * *

His free hand then wraps around my neck, with that perfect amount of pressure.

He has full control of my body.

Three fingers slip in while his thumb rubs my clit.

The sensation builds in me and I can't take it anymore.

I've never wanted someone so much in my life.

**"Make me cum"** I demand while mindlessly grinding in his lap.

* * *

I grab the front of his shirt with both hands for leverage.

He grabs my jaw, looking me in my eyes, and continues to bring me to the brink of unraveling.

He then pulls my face to his and sucks my bottom lip into his mouth.

**"I want to hear you. I want to hear my name out of your mouth as you**

**come on my fingers."** He demands as he starts going faster.

I come apart at the sound of those words.

**"Oh god, Bellamy..."**

* * *

|| Excuse the random lines and many errors, had issues with typing. Will try to fix it later.


End file.
